The Great Rescue
by sshookie
Summary: Percy is now in the National Guard. Not only does he save the helpless sea life he also saves his relationship.


Being the son of the God of the Sea has its moment, but this wasn't one. I had left New York and Camp Half Blood already and joined the National Guard. I specialized in underwater rescue and keeping the ocean pollution free. So basically I was like Mission Impossible. I'm standing on a rocky turf right now, sizing up the oil spill that currently covered the water. The ocean was a wreck, luckily the oil spill wasn't big and wasn't out in the middle of the ocean. I was on the Pacific coast in Oregon where an oil pipe that ran underwater, broke. It spilled around 300 gallons. The pipe has been fixed but animals are being washed up dead and injured. On older man approached me and handed me a set of skintight suit, flippers, and a mask.

"There's a team set up over there," he said pointing to the white tent I noticed when I pulled up. "They have the gas tank ready for you to use."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." I said to him before he walked away. He gave me a strange look and nodded, walking back towards the tent. I could hear him muttering something about a 'death wish' and 'he'll never make it without one'. But I would, and I'll stay dry and clean the whole time. I took one more look at the water before clambering over the rocks to the tent. When I walked inside, the old guy walked back up to me and pointed to a Chinese screen in the corner. I made my way over there and once behind it, quickly changed into the outfit. It was ridiculously tight, and squeezed me around my chest, not agreeing with my muscles. After a good ten minutes I finally got it to cooperate with me. I walked out and headed over to the table where everyone was huddled. They all looked up at me when I approached, still holding the flippers that I didn't need and my stack of clothes, which were relieved of me while I stood and looked down at the image projected onto the table. I was a close up aerial view of the oil spill on one side and on the other, a list of animal species and the death percentages and ratios. It looked like it was just me who didn't fully understand so I leaned over and whispered into the doctor's ear.

"When do I go in and what am I doing?"

He didn't whisper back. "You will go in and help remove the animals from the oil. Either you can take the animals in severe condition farther down the ocean and close to shore so we can get medical help or back into their habit somewhere outside the spill. Communicate with them. Percy, go in when you're ready," he said. See this is the person who contacted me, he knows the truth about me, but I could tell from all the strange looks I've received, that the rest don't know yet. Let's get this over with.

"I'm ready," I spoke up.

"Okay, good." With that we walked down, over the rocks and trudged through the blazing sand to get to the water. Most came out of the tent to watch me off, but a few stayed inside. Only the doctor walked with me all the way to the water. He spoke as we stood before the black water. "If you see your father, Percy, tell him I said hi."

"Will do Paul, also I might be down there for a while. Don't worry about me too much." He just smiled and patted me on my back. I moved into the oily water on cue and started to spread my hand over the lapping water, grateful for the surge of energy it gave me. Once I was up to my shoulder in the water, I turned and gave Paul a thumbs up to indicate that I was going under.

It was a different world down here, the sea life was moving around frantically, they weren't aware of the oil spill but they were aware of its effects. A nasty grime covered just about everything. I started quickly, not wanting to waste time. Moving through the animals with agility, I explained that there was an oil spill and death could be intimate if exposed too much. That they should leave this area and seek a new home, preferably farther up or down the coastline. Each thanked me and I asked them to spread the word in return. It was nightfall by the time I was done. I didn't get into the water until 10 this morning and I got out at 8:30 tonight.

I was dry when I got out, like always, I didn't get wet unless I willed the water to. Paul was the only one who stayed while I was changing back into my tee shirt and jeans. When I walked out he smiled and asked me how it went.

"It's okay I guess, there was definitely grime on everything. I told any animal that would listen, to leave and there was an oil spill, that it could kill them. I asked them to spread the word too," I shrugged. He nodded, pleased to hear an answer. "I'm going to head back to base tonight. I have another job to do and I only had today off to help with this," I said to him as I grabbed my keys and phone off the table. I looked up to see him frown, not very happy that I was leaving so quickly.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon then," was all he said as we both left the tent and walked up to the road.

"Alright, see bye man. Tell my mom I love her and I'll come down to see you guys this weekend." He nodded at me and told me he would. I made my way over to my truck. There was an hour long drive back to base. I buckled up and started driving.

 **LINE BREAK.**

I was exhausted when I made it back to base. It was a long day and I was itching for a hot shower and dinner. The sentinel at the fence took my id and scanned my card, letting the gate open. When he handed my card and id back he said there was someone waiting for me. I nodded and drove through the gate wondering who would be here to visit me. I was expecting my dad, Poseidon, but I had a feeling that's not who it was. I drove up to the main office and walked inside. The secretary, Sophie, smiled when she saw me and I gave her a wink.

"There's someone here for you. Waiting on the benches outside," she said.

"Sounds good, thanks," and I walked back outside. I looked at the only occupied bench and felt my heart leap. I noticed those golden blond curls anywhere, she was wrapped in a light jacket with no protection from the biting wind, and leaning over a book. Typical. I felt energy coursing through my body as I walked up to her. "Annabeth," I whispered incredulously, barely able to get the words out. She looked up at me with her beautiful grey eyes and stood up. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her before she was all the way up. I hugged fiercely, afraid she might disappear if I let go. When I finally pulled away, she said five words that would be impossible to forget.

"Percy Jackson," she said. "I love you."


End file.
